Hey Jasper
by DesolateBeauty
Summary: Songfic to Hey Jude


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **_

_A/n: for my Alice! So some son of a cheese eating goat complained about the lyrics so the lyrics are gone but it is still based off the song Hey Jude by The Beatles (I don't own it) go listen to it!_

Jasper was feeling like, well, **shit-**to be perfectly honest. Alice was such an amazing, caring and lovely person and he felt that he, in no way, deserved her. This train of thought was what led him to leave the house and take a ride on his newly acquired motorcycle. Edward had originally bought it to ride with Bella, but had decided against it and gave it to Jasper instead.

Speaking of Edward, Jasper could clearly sense and hear his brother's concern in his head.

Jasper glanced behind him and spotted the silver Volvo following closely behind. He growled in frustration and pulled to the shoulder of the road. Edward was already out of his car and standing next him when Jasper climbed off the bike. Damn Edward, he was way too fast and the mind-reading skill wasn't very helpful at that particular moment.

"I heard that." Edward said, giving him a crooked smile.

Jasper leaned against the bike and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why are you following me?" He asked, tightening his jaw.

"I heard what you were thinking and I wanted to inform you of just how wrong you actually are," Edward replied, dropping the smile and looking seriously at Jasper.

"I don't want to talk about this, Edward! I know I'm right," Jasper hissed. Edward didn't seem offended or scared; he simply stared at his brother blankly.

After a few moments of silence, Edward replied, "Okay, I agree, you _are_ right. You aren't good enough for Alice...you are no where near good enough." Jasper looked up in surprise, he hadn't expected for him to agree. Edward rolled his eyes and continued, "Let's say I actually think that's true, for arguments' sake. Well, then I'd have to ask: if you aren't good enough for Alice, then who is?" He cocked an eyebrow and waited for Jasper's answer. Jasper thought it over, but he couldn't imagine anyone being good enough for his lovely, little doll.

Edward's crooked smirk returned as he listened to the thoughts, "So, no one is good enough for her."

Jasper knew exactly where Edward was steering the conversation, but he wasn't quite sure that he was right. "Who loves her more than you? Who could protect her better? And who does she want?" Edward asked.

Jasper looked him straight in the eye and said bluntly, "You left Bella because you felt she deserved better. I know you said it was just to protect her, but I know that wasn't the only reason."

Edward reacted with another wide smile, triumph filled his amber eyes, "And who was it that told me I was being stupid? Who was the one who told me that my believing she deserved better was evidence that I truly did deserve her?

Jasper sighed in frustration and muttered "Me," knowing it was the only answer Edward would accept. The russet-haired vampire said nothing, and only continued to stare expectantly for a more elaborate response. "I still stand by what I said if that's what you're waiting to hear." Jasper nearly snapped.

"If you really meant it then why don't you listen to it, yourself? Besides, she believes you're good enough and that should be all that matters." Edward's sighed with an all-knowing tone. Jasper just hung his head and stared at the grass, thinking everything over. His thoughts were interrupted by Edward's voice in his head, "For the record I think you're the best thing that has ever happened to her. And she agrees..."

Jasper looked up, expecting to see Edward still standing in front of him. However, the younger vampire was nowhere to be seen, even the Volvo was gone. Had he really been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard Edward leave? Or had Edward just left that fast? He shook his head to clear out those last thoughts. He didn't have time for such frivolous ideas. He needed to go home to Alice and stay with her for the rest of their existence...No matter how long or short that may be.

He returned to the bike and, once it roared to life, raced back home. As soon as he parked in the garage, he bounded up the front porch and ran inside, up the stairs to his and Alice's room. She was standing at the far wall, staring out the glass at the sunset. Her skin sparkled, the light from the sun created a halo around her silhouette, causing her to look even more angelic than usual. She turned when he walked into the room and smiled brightly, motioning for him to come closer.

He did so willingly and without hesitation. His eyes never left her dazzling form and her beaming smile as he walked towards her, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a hug and giggled, "I love you Jasper Hale." Jasper smiled and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
